


Meet me right here

by fujoshikoi



Series: Life and Love of Vien Katsuki-Nikiforov [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Divorced Victuuri, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, I Blame Tumblr, I suck at summary, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sorry about the summary, VictUuri, Victuri kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: “Hey Phichit! That was some great practice!” Yuri yelled as Phichit skated towards Yuri as he replied, “Yeah? I think so too! My form is great today!” they laughed as a little boy’s voice was heard as he said, “Uncle Phichit! Are you done now? Can we get something to eat now? I’m hungry and dad said we should wait for you! And I want Ice Cream and – ” he babbled as Yuri hugged his son as he said, “Woah there cowboy! Uncle Phichit has just finished practicing… Let’s wait until he at least change his clothes alright?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t stop myself and made this. Sorry if this is too rushed.. it’s because I have a pile of case readings for the week and I couldn’t – for the life of me, study unless I got this penned down. :)
> 
> This is an implied!mpreg fic so if you’re uncomfortable with that, just skip this… or not. this is not a smut fic… I’m still inexperienced with that so…. I’ll try to polish my writing skills first before I release my smut fics… *heavy breathing*
> 
> this is a pretty long one shot. Tell me if you’d want me to write a sequel for this alright? I have ideas… hehehe because Phichit, Yurio and the rest needs their cameo.
> 
> This is my gift for Yuuri and Victor’s engagement BIRTHDAY!

“Hey Phichit! That was some great practice!” Yuuri yelled as Phichit skated towards Yuuri as he replied, “Yeah? I think so too! My form is great today!” they laughed as a little boy’s voice was heard as he said, “Uncle Phichit! Are you done now? Can we get something to eat now? I’m hungry and dad said we should wait for you! And I want Ice Cream and – ” he babbled as Yuuri hugged his son as he said, “Woah there cowboy! Uncle Phichit has just finished practicing… Let’s wait until he at least change his clothes alright?”

“But da~d!! You said that HOURS ago! We should wait, be patient, I’ll give you candy if you wait a bit more” he rambled on as Phichit and Yuuri started laughing again as the laughter died down Phichit commented, “Not only does he look like his father, he sounds like him too!” and his hands immediately went to his mouth to cover when he saw Yuuri tense as they both know that Phichit wasn’t referring to him as he heard him reply with a small voice, “You’re right” that sounded just too wistful. Thankfully, Yuuri changed the subject first as he carried his son and turned to Phichit as he said, “We’ll be waiting for you in the car, alright?” and all Phichit could do was nod absentmindedly in response.

Yuuri put his son down to stop him from struggling as he claimed to be a little man and little men do not get carried by their fathers anymore and Yuuri could only smile sadly as he shook his head from disbelief, “I’m sure the triplets have something to do with this again” he thought. They were almost at the car when he heard someone calling his name as he turned around and saw and old friend as he said, “Georgi! Good to see you! What are you doing here?” he laughed as he hugged the man. After the falling out of his marriage with Victor, he hasn’t seen a lot of his friends for years – well, that’s mostly because he hid himself from the world and avoided most ice rinks as he’d be doing now but Phichit and his son won him over when they both begged him to go with Phichit to the US and argued that it’s been such a long time that most people wouldn’t even know him by now.

The man hugged him back as fiercely as they let go and talked good-naturedly until Yuri’s son tugged his shirt as he looked up to his father and said, “Dad~~ I’m really really really hungry… like… I’d die if I don’t eat in 5 seconds” and that’s when Georgi turned to where the voice is coming from and smiled as he said, “Oh! Are you Yuri’s so –” his voice caught in his throat as he opened his eyes to really look at the boy from head to toe then to Yuuri then back at the boy then back to Yuuri as he looked at him accusingly and asked, “How old is he?” which made Yuuri turn away as he all but mumbled, “four years old” and he heard Georgi gasp as he said, “God… does he know?” before thinking and saying, “He doesn’t, does he? Because if he did then he that kid would be living with –” as Yuuri cut him off as he said aloud, “GEORGI! I – It was … nice to see you. My SON and I are leaving for lunch now and –” he stopped speaking as he heard a familiar voice.

“Georgi!! Yakov is looking for you!” he heard the voice coming closer from behind as Yuuri held his breath when the voice was speaking behind him now as he said, “Are you asking for directions again because I could –” and that was the exact time Phichit barreled out of the stadium as he yelled and said, “I’m sorry Yuri! Ciao ciao held me back and –” he was catching his breath when he reached Yuuri and when he didn’t hear a response he looked around and saw everyone looking tense.

First, Phichit saw Georgi, then he looked at Yuuri then the one behind him that is – “Phichit!” the man yelled as Phichit gaped at him as he looked at Yuuri who was standing still as the man continued, “then this must be…” he stopped talking as Yuuri counted to three before he turned around and looked at his past lover and said, “It’s nice to see you Victor”

 

)))))

 

 

Yuuri tried to act calm and collected as he looked directly into Victor’s eyes. He was prepared to see the rejection he once saw there and the disappointment but he was shocked to see the hurt in his eyes but was immediately gone so fast that Yuuri could have imagined it. Victor was smiled as he answered, “You look great Yuri”

The two stared at each other for another minute before Phichit broke the silence as he said, “Yuri, I hate to break this but we need to go now or else we’ll miss our reservation” and Yuuri just nodded as he tore away his eyes from Victor as an alarm went to his head and he turned around and almost tore open the car door as he looked inside and slammed it shut as he looked around the empty parking lot and when he didn’t see him, his eyes started to water and his blood runs cold as he turned to Phichit as he whispered, “He’s gone”

Phichit’s eyes turned from confusion to understanding in 0.2 seconds as he whipped his head around to look for a little boy with black hair running around before turning to look at his best friend and caught him as he fell as Yuuri said, “I – Phichit.. I turned around – god” and Phichit looked from Georgi to Victor as he saw the confusion in both their faces but Georgi seems to understand a bit as he said, “I – I can help! I’ve seen him just earlier and I can talk to the police” and Phichit just nodded to him and he hated to leave his friend but he has to call Celestino for help but he knew his coach doesn’t carry his phone around and it would be much easier if he just ran back to the rink and Victor is the only one around and he squeezed Yuri’s shoulder one last time to comfort his friend a bit as he looked at Victor and said, “YOU! I don’t want to leave Yuuri to you of all people but I need to run to Celestino right now –” and as if coming from a trance, Victor’s head snapped up and looked at Phichit then to Yuuri as if realizing that something just happened as he immediately went to Yuri’s side as Phichit made Yuuri lean to him as he ran back to the rink.

“He’s gone – gone. All because I was – ugh! Stupid!! Stupid!!” Yuuri kept mumbling as he tried to punch his head but Victor held him back as he tried to soothe Yuuri as he said, “Yuri… I… I don’t know who you’re looking for but… he… he’ll come back. You’re a good guy. Everyone loves you. Everyone comes back to you eventually” he said as he said those last words as a whisper mostly to himself and as if just realizing who’s hugging him, Yuuri tore himself away from Victor as he stood up and looked at the guy with so much malice Victor almost cringed as he said, “YOU! Don’t – no! You don’t get to say anything! Right now our – ” Yuuri bit his lips as he tried to calm down as he thought, _‘I .. I almost slipped. Almost told him’_ as his mind argued, _‘But he’s his son too! Maybe he needs to know too’_ but that thought was easily dismissed as he remembered the reason why they broke up in the first place.

Victor looked at Yuuri as he bit his tongue, lest he makes things worse – again. His heart ached when Yuuri pushed him away but his sadness turned into anger as he stood up and was about to give him a piece of his mind when they heard Phichit and Celestino shouting Yuri’s name as Yuuri started crying again and hugged his coach and said, “I’m an idiot. Coach I need to find him” as Victor heard Phichit tried to calm him down and said, “We’ll find Vien, Yuri… come on, even Georgi is looking for him and we’ve already contacted the police, he’d be found in no time. He was hungry right? Maybe he just bought some food?” and at that Yuuri perked up and looked at Phichit as he wiped his tears with his hands and said, “You’re right. You’re always right Phichit… maybe he’s just hungry and went to look for food. Let’s look for him too” and stopped only to look at Victor as if he’s trying to tell him something but stopped himself as he turned and ran towards the nearest restaurant he could find.

Victor was left alone with Celestino after Phichit ran after Yuuri after talking in hushed tones with his Coach and looking over at Victor as he said, “Yuuri will hate me but you need to know… we’re looking for Yuri’s son. He – he went through a lot after your breakup so whatever he said, please don’t take it to heart” before running off and disappearing towards where Yuuri ran off to. His mind is reeling from the new information. ‘Yuuri has a kid?’ he thought as he chided himself and added, ‘ _Of course! Yuuri is bi and beautiful… so he’s married now and has a kid’_ and that’s when he snapped and looked at Celestino who was already looking at him as he opened his mouth and said, “Celestino! The mother of the –” but Celestino cut him off as he raised a hand signing him to stop as he sighed tiredly and said, “Listen, Victor, Yuuri is probably gonna fry me and Phichit so I’m not going to add fuel to the fire. I think – I think you have to talk to Yuuri later. But for now, why don’t you accompany me in looking for the kid?” to which Victor nodded to in response.

Victor and Celestino looked at all the parks nearby even when Georgi already checked them as Celestino said that he wants to make sure. Yuuri called Celestino from time to time to check on him and Victor was so exhausted that on their 12th park, he just about collapses on the nearby bench as Celestino walked up to him to offer him some water. Celestino said he could go home if he wanted too and he really wanted to but a small part of him was telling him that if he goes home now, he would miss a big opportunity. If he would be honest with himself, he was quite sad that Yuuri has a kid, because it would mean that he’s moved on from him and they can’t go back from what they were. Truth be told, the way he broke up with Yuuri always left a bad taste in his mouth – especially what he did after that. He told Yuuri that the World’s Cup has a homophobic streak and he knew he was being selfish and Yuuri doesn’t deserve it but he broke up with him and purposefully got caught on camera with different women so he could claim that he’s straight so they could skate for the World’s cup – Yuuri said he’s already retired but Victor insisted so Yuuri said that if he really wants to, Victor could skate for the World’s Cup – which he did, and he won – he thought Yuuri would come back and they’ll get back together again, which he didn’t and now they’re here, in this kind of situation.

Celestino told him earlier that Yuuri is a single-parent and he’s been raising this kid from the start. When he asked about the age of the child and what he looks like (so it would be much easier to look for him) Celestino averted his gaze and just showed him a picture of the kid with his phone as he replied, “His name is Vien” before turning his back on him as he added, “He’s four years old now… he’ll be five in Christmas” and that’s when Victor raised his head as his mind does the computation and realized that considering the timeline, then that means that the kid was conceived while they were still together but that would mean that Yuuri went behind his back and fucked someone else which isn’t Yuuri at all as he tried to remember that year and thought about a certain time when Yuuri and him weren’t together – but couldn’t recall any – suddenly, his head hurt and his heart ached from betrayal, anger and jealousy but before he could shoo out Celestino so he could think and cry in peace, they heard a loud scared cry coming from somewhere near as Celestino whispered the name of Yuri’s son, he ran away towards that direction and even though he feels bad, he managed to drag his body to move as he ran with Celestino.

They reached the other side of the park and saw a little boy crying and even though he doesn’t know who the boy is, Victor ran towards the kid and hugged him as Celestino shooed a dog away. Victor tried to calm the kid down telling him it’s alright and that the dog is gone now and when the little boys sobs started to die down he put the little boy down to check for injuries but when he locked eyes with the kid, his breath was caught in his throat as he knew even before he called the boy’s name that this is Yuri’s kid and instead of feeling dread, his heart started thumping loudly in happiness – from what, he didn’t know. The kid was saying something but Victor couldn’t hear him, ‘probably saying thanks’ he thought as he saw the kid smiled and ran towards Celestino.

 

))))

 

“Vien!”

 

Yuuri yelled as he opened the door of the house. It’s Victor’s summer house in the U.S. and he and his team are using it as their base here in the U.S. They left the park because the kid insisted that there are a lot of scary dogs in the park and damn if the kid couldn’t be so persistent that he even used a ‘look’ that both adults couldn’t help but surrender from. They were closer to their base anyway so Victor suggested that they go there to wait for Yuuri and the rest since the kid wanted to eat home-cooked meal anyway. He was in the kitchen when he heard Yuri’s voice and as he passed the cooking to Mila who was watching him this whole time, he cleaned his hands and went towards the living room only to find more amusing sight.

Somewhere between the time they parted ways, it seems that Yuuri has been able to mobilize everyone – including Yurio to look for the kid. In the room stood most of their old friends and fellow competitors and they all looked at Yuuri as he hugged the kid as the father and son cried.

“Dad’s sorry – so very sorry Vien. I’m so so so sorry. You must have been scared… thank god… thank god” and Yuuri was full on crying as he hugged the kid tighter as the kid does the same as all he could answer was, “Dad … Dad!!” and it could have been a heart-warming scene but Yurio – being Yurio talked as he said, “Well next time pig.. Don’t lose your kid!” as he stomped away towards his room. Yuuri called out a thank you for him and he heard him say a small, “you’re welcome” before he slammed the door shut.

Soon, everyone was saying their goodbyes as Yuuri thanked all of them and when Phichit suggested that they leave too so that they could eat dinner, Yuuri turned to Victor as he went to him and hugged him which surprised Victor but he hugged him back because god damn it, he missed Yuuri so much and even though he still feels conflicted about a lot of things, he won’t deny himself this simple pleasure of holding Yuri’s body on his own, even if it’s really just a thank you hug and nothing else. Yuuri broke away first as he looked at Victor and smiled as he said, “I heard from Vien that you helped save him from a dog. Vien is really afraid of dogs and whenever he encounters one, he couldn’t move and just cries until someone helps him. I’m usually around him and this is really the first time it happened and all but – ” Victor cut him off as he said, “It’s no problem Yuri. Your kid is my kid so no worries there” he said the last words to wave off whatever his feelings but when he looked at Yuuri he saw him looking half scared and half angry as he bowed his head and asked in a small voice, “Who told you?”

Victor swore he heard it wrong so he asked, “What was that?” as Yuuri replied a bit louder this time, “Who told you?!” and turned to Celestino with an accusing look as the other guy just shook his head and said, “I didn’t tell him anything Yuuri – I swear” and before the gears in Victor’s head started working, Yuuri immediately knew that he just gave everything away and that Victor was saying empty words and felt a chill run down his spine as he all but yelled, “VIEN! GET YOUR STUFF! WE’RE LEAVING” and all but ran towards his child as he hauled him up and went towards the door. Victor looked at Yuuri and the kid then to Phichit and Celestino as he thought back on their conversation and when Yuuri went for the door, he immediately ran and blocked them from leaving as he heard Yuri’s irritated voice as he said, “Victor… get out of the way” and he would have but Victor is a stubborn man when he needs answers – or anything in general so he said a defiant, “No!” but instead of fighting back as he usually does, Victor saw Yuri’s shoulder sag as he pleaded, “Please Victor…” and Victor did something he never thought he’d do and hugged Yuuri as he answered another no.

“Dad… what’s wrong?” Vien said, a little upset that they have to go and a lot more upset that he’s sandwiched between his father and his savior for about five minutes now. The two, however, just remembered the kid between them as they relished in each other’s embrace. Yuuri disentangled himself first as he felt sheepish that he almost forgot that he’s carrying their son as he chuckled at the thought. He’s carrying their son again – although, this is a different kind of carrying.

Yuuri looked over at Phichit who nodded as if he understood whatever Yuuri didn’t say as he turned to Victor and said, “Victor, I moved the reservation in Milan’s for dinner for three at 8PM earlier. I know you already cooked dinner and we need to catch up with Yurio anyway so why don’t you go and take Yuuri and Vien out and we’ll just wait and eat here until you guys return home?” and it was surprisingly Yuuri who answered as he went past Victor towards the door and opened it as he turned back to Victor and said, “My arms are hurting” and the guy followed him to his car.

 

 

))))))

 

Yuuri couldn’t eat, all he could do was fuss on his son who’s spilling everything he puts to his mouth and the kid could probably feel his anxiousness as he all but jumped out of their booth as soon as he finished eating and said, “I’ll just be over at their playroom Dad… I’llcallyouifIneedyouloveyoubye” the kid was almost breathless and Yuuri just smiled as he looked at where the kid was going. He turned when he heard Victor clearing his throat and he thought that Victor really needs and explanation – he deserves it, at least.

“I didn’t cheat on you” Yuuri said at the same time as Victor said, “I’m sorry” and they both said “What?” at the same time before Victor gave in and just let Yuuri talk. He tried to calm his nerves before he opened his mouth and looked at Victor, thankful that he at least was preparing since earlier how to tell him – no, since the time he knew he was pregnant with Victor’s kid, he was already thinking of how to say it.

“I didn’t cheat on you” Yuuri started as he continued, “If – if that’s what you’re thinking” and this time, Victor opened his mouth to ask, “But he’ll be five this December Yuri…” he pointed out as he added, “and if we calculate the time –” but Yuuri cut him off as he said the most obvious yet most strange thing that evening, “He’s yours” almost a little breathless as if he’s forced it out of his mouth and stuttered as he said, “I – I mean… he’s really… yours” and somehow Victor looked away as he tried to look at the little boy playing with other kids as though they’ve already met before and he pushed the lump that started forming in his chest as he forced the words out of his mouth and asked, “How?” and this time he heard Yuuri snort as mumbled, ‘how, he asked’ before replying with sarcasm, “I thought you’d know – I mean, we created that boy together!” and Victor just sighed tiredly and turned back to Yuuri as he said, “I don’t mean like that Yuuri – I mean, you got pregnant?” and Yuuri had the grace to look embarrassed as he blushed and said, “Oh – yeah… that. I – I did” and as Victor calculated in his head, he asked Yuri, “But Yuri… if that kid’s birthday is December then that means we made him around March and we broke off in –” Yuuri cut him as he finished for him, “May. I know. I remember” and Victor swore he saw a flash of hurt as Yuuri remembered those days but before he could ask some more he heard Yuuri say, “I – I didn’t even know until I almost lost – lost him” and Yuuri let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

Victor started having a headache as he tried to process everything Yuuri told him. He’s borderline excited and disgusted for himself because just now, he remember how sick Yuuri looked when he signed those papers and how he didn’t even try to contact him thinking that he’s giving him some time. He felt like passing out and throwing up at the same time when Yuuri told him how he lived with Phichit after their breakup as he refused to go home and drank with him from dusk to dawn until one night he collapsed in the middle of the road as blood flowed out of him and Phichit panicked thinking that he was shot or stabbed or whatever but to their surprise, they found out that Yuuri was pregnant and that he almost lost the kid. Yuuri told him how much the doctor scolded him and how he thanked the gods that he’s in Thailand because they don’t know Yuuri so much and he was passed as normal adding to the fact that he didn’t go out much and Victor almost cried when he asked about his parents and that how they must be disappointed but Yuuri brushed it off as he said, “Oh no… they love everything about you Vic… You helped them have a grandchild and that’s all that they really want. You should have heard their call when you won… mom was shouting so much I felt like it was me who won”

“How did I not know?” Victor held his head as he dropped down his gaze as he heaved in frustration. So much has happened in the past years and he has a kid! With Yuri! The love of his life and he didn’t know! His head pounded some more with new information and wanted to ask Yuuri some more but that’s when the kid came closer as he sniffled and cried as he said, “Dad!! The kids won’t play with me!!” as he wailed louder and he looked up to see Yuuri brushing the boy’s tears away with his handkerchief as he asked why does he think the kids won’t play with him and he swore he saw himself as a kid when he crossed his arms as if it wasn’t entirely his fault and resumed to tell the story making it entirely his fault and that’s when he heard it, that laugh, Yuri’s laugh. He saw the way the boy’s ears turned red and he fell in love – as if all the love in the world he tried to suppress since he broke up with Yuuri came flowing out of his every pore as he stood up and hugged the struggling kid with all he had as he cried – they must have been quite a sight but Victor doesn’t care because for once, just once, he wanted today to not be a dream – he wanted this reality and it would just be too cruel if he woke up now and realize he’s staring at the ceiling of his room without Yuuri and without this precious kid – his and Yuri’s son.

Yuuri forgot how stubborn Victor can be when he wants something. Somehow, Victor ended up staying the night over at Yuri’s place in Detroit and Phichit having an unexpected slumber party with Yurio. To be honest, he’s thankful that Victor had taken this calmly. He thought that he would just combust and explode in the middle of their conversation but somehow, he managed to be calm unlike Yuuri who was a bundle of nerves until they were on their way home. Victor stayed at the back with Vien as he asked him question after question which the boy happily answered, and the only time Yuuri spoke was when the boy tried to catch his breath as he called him, ‘his little chatterbox’. Victor asked questions about normal things like, what’s his favorite color, favorite food and his favorite day, he also asked about his dreams but they were all surprised when the boy got distracted as he reached for Victor’s hands and held it up as he said, “Oh wow! Dad! He has the same ring as you have!!” which made both adult tense and Victor tried to change the subject but the boy was insistent as he noted, “Hey hey Uncle Victor can I see the ring? Dad doesn’t wear his because he isn’t married but you wear yours because you’re married right? Do you have a beautiful wife? Any kids? Do you have a baby? I bet your baby would look cute like me – right Dad?” as the boy bounded at the back of the car and that’s when Yuuri remembered that he didn’t ask about Victor. Of course, he read every article about them – about him, and Victor Nikiforov getting married would sure at least make one article right? He reasoned as he stopped at the parking lot and helped his son get out of the car.

When they got inside the house, the kid asked a hundred more questions to Victor as the other did the same until Yuuri told them both to go to sleep and Victor decided that he’s sleeping and it took another hour before Yuuri heard some giggling and he went full on ballistic as he raised his voice and said, “VIEN VIC KATSUKI! VICTOR NIKIFOROV! WHAT DID I TELL YOU BOTH AN HOUR AGO?” and the two was so startled that they just hung their heads in defeat as the kid apologized with a small, “Sorry Dad” that was accompanied with hug and a glistening apologetic eyes and it took everything in Yuuri to still look pissed despite his son looking like at him like that as he shook his head and thought, _‘No. No. I will not fall for this again’_ but then he looked at Victor who is also giving him the same look and at that moment, he just gave up because one he could handle, but two… two is cheating.

At around 11 o’clock, they finally got the kid into bed and as Yuuri plopped beside Victor on the couch, the other gave him a can of beer which Yuuri greedily took a swig at. They were quiet for a time until Victor decided to break the silence as he asked, “Is this how it is like for you every day?” as Yuuri replied, “Mhmm – most days. Although it’s much more difficult when he was a baby – I never even remember falling asleep for more than an hour” and he laughed a lot remembering some scenes but Yuuri realized that the other man wasn’t talking so he looked at Victor who is looking a bit pensive as he said, “I’ve already missed a lot huh? I – Can I – I mean… Yuri… if you’d allow me to can I – ” but even before he was able to find the right words to say, Yuuri was already nodding his head as if he understood and said, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner Victor. When I found out I was so scared that I booked a ticket to Russia and went to your house… I stood outside for an hour? I think – but I chickened out in the end. That was the day you announced that you’d be skating in the World’s Cup – I mean, I didn’t want to ruin anything for you”

Yuuri took Victor’s hand on his own and observed the ring, it was their ring, he mused as he said, “I was scared that you’d have kicked us out – because, isn’t that why we broke up? So you won’t have to be mistaken as anything but straight? I understood why you needed to be surrounded by girls all the time – but it didn’t stop my heart from hurting. Looking back, maybe it’s just been selfishness on my part – to keep him from you and I was scared –” he stopped as he turned his body to Victor as he continued, “Did you know that there’s an International Law that if a child is born out of wedlock, the custody would go to the parent with the higher income” which made Victor’s mouth form an _O_ as Yuuri said, “I know. I was so scared that if you knew about him, you’d take him away from me – and he was the only thing I had left so I hid him from the world, always telling people that I’m married but I won’t tell them who my partner is” at that Yuuri laughed dryly as he commented, “Would you look at that? I promised myself I won’t tell anything to you if we ever meet each other again lest my nightmares come true but… look at me now, you didn’t even have to tell me anything and I’m talking non-stop” as he let go of Victor’s hand to once again reach for the beer and drank all of its contents. There was an awkward silence that hung thick in the air and this time, Victor knew it was his turn to talk.

“I’ve always loved you” he started which made Yuuri turn to face him so he plucked up his courage and continued as he said, “Even after we broke up – I – I’ve always loved you” and then Yuuri wanted to speak again but before he opened his mouth, Victor continued, “But… it’s as you said, I had a career and I thought you’d be back – by the time I figured you won’t come back, I tried to look for you but you changed your number and Yu-topia changed their number and most of our friends claim that they don’t know your new number and every year” his voice broke and Yuuri reached out to him as he held his hands again so Victor tried to calm himself as he continued, “Every year I book a ticket to Japan – but I found out, that I am more of a chicken than you are” and this time, Victor let his guards down as he started crying and Yuuri held him close as the older said, “I’m sorry Yuri… I’m really sorry. I should have been braver. I shouldn’t have cared about anything. I should have given you all the love that you deserve and our kid – our kid, Yuuri he’s so beautiful I –” he wasn’t able to finish his words as Yuuri hugged him and held him as he cried for the lost time, for lost love – everything.

 

 

“Dad?”

 

The two broke off as they looked over at the little boy wiping the sleep of his eyes as he dragged his favorite blanket around and Yuuri stood up to scoop the little boy in his arms as the boy all but hugged him as Yuuri brought the kid to Victor and said, “Catch” and Victor clumsily reached for the kid and held the boy as if afraid that he would break and he looked at Yuuri who by that small time was able to fish his camera and took a picture of them both curiously looking at each other and before Victor knew it, Yuuri has already turned around to head for the kitchen as he called out, “VIEN! I’ll make some hot chocolate for you and your Dad Victor so tell him about your nightmare alright?”

And when seconds passed as the boy looked from Victor to Yuri’s back a couple of times, Victor was starting to sweat as he waited for the little boy to speak, another second of silence passed and Yuuri turned around to look at the boy as he said, “Vien Vic… I did not hear an answer…” he dragged as the boy turned to Yuuri then at Victor before giving the latter a full blown smile as he turned to Yuuri and said, “DAD! THIS IS HIM?!!” and when Yuuri nodded and smiled, the little boy threw his chubby arms around Victor who fell back on the sofa as his son tackled him as the boy yelled, “I KNEW IT! I KNEW I HAD TWO PARENTS!! DAD YUURI SAID SO AND NOW YOU’RE HERE!! DAD DAD!! I HAVE TWO DAD NOW!!” the boy laughed gleefully as Yuuri laughed followed by Victor who laughed along.

Victor couldn’t even remember the last time he felt this way. Truly, only Yuuri Katsuki can surprise him. He gave him everything but Victor messed that up – no, they both messed up. But not anymore. Victor vowed, the moment that the kid relaxed in his arms and dozed off to sleep that he’d start afresh with his family tomorrow. He’d make everything right again. It’s not too late.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompt suggestions on Tumblr and Twitter!! Send me beeps!!
> 
>  **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
> Send me beeps and request on [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
